A Long Time Ago
by anny385
Summary: A long time ago Tony and Abby knew each other. AU Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is an AU Fic.

A Long Time Ago

Ten-year-old Anthony DiNozzo and four year old Abigail DiNozzo sat in the closet waiting for their father to pass out in his drunken rage. They hated that their father was a drunk. Anthony Sr had never hit, or beaten up on Abby and for that Tony was glad. He had to protect his little sister to make sure that she was safe.

"I'm scared, Tony."

"Shh, Abby. It's going to be okay." The young boy said as he crouched near his little sister. His face still had the bruises that his father had given him yesterday. Luckily he didn't have school because he didn't want to have the bruises when he went to school.

When he didn't hear anything else the boy quietly opened the door and peeked out. The room was dark, but he knew that nobody was there. He turned to his sister. "You stay here. I want to make sure that Dad's asleep. If you hear anything don't come out."

"But Tony, he'll hurt you."

"Don't worry about me Abby, okay. I don't want him to hurt you, so you stay here."

"Okay, I'll stay here."

"Good girl." He smiled at his little sister. He walked to the room's door and opened it and once again peeked out when it was clear he made his way towards his father's door. He saw that it was open and he went inside to find his father asleep on top of the bed with his clothes on. He turned and walked back towards the room and opened the door.

"Abby, it's safe. He's asleep and won't be awake until tomorrow."

"I wish that we didn't have him as a daddy. I wish we lived somewhere else."

"I do too, Abs."

"Does that hurt?" Abby pointed to the split lip that he had.

"No, not anymore."

"Can I stay in your room?"

"Sure, Abby Cadabby."

The little girl giggled at that. She loved her little brother and didn't like that her brother got hurt because of their father. She followed her brother towards the hallway and into his room. She wondered if they would ever be safe from harm.

The next day Tony and Abby made their way towards the kitchen and had their breakfast and their father wasn't up yet. They both went back to their bedrooms after they had the breakfast to change for the day. When they went downstairs and both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw that their father was downstairs.

"Where are you two going?"

"We were going outside to play."

"No, you're not. You are going to do your homework."

"It's Saturday. I will do my homework tomorrow."

"Don't talk back to me." Anthony Sr said as he struck his son across the face.

"I'm sorry, Dad"

"No, but you will be sorry." He turned to his young daughter. "Go to the kitchen and have something to eat."

"We already had breakfast."

"Then go have a snack, little one."

"Okay, Daddy."

Even if she was young she knew that her father would never hurt her by hitting her, but she knew that he would hurt Tony.

That day the police was called in to take Tony and Abby away. Before they had been paid off to keep quiet, but this time they took them away before they could get paid. Tony was placed in the hospital for observation just to make sure that nothing was wrong. Abby was placed in a foster home. When Tony was let out of the hospital he was taken to one of his cousin's house and Abby was adopted by a couple looking for a child. They would never see each other for a long time, but each of them wondered what had happened to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Long Time Ago

Tony walked up to the headquarters of NCIS and wondered if he was doing the right thing of taking the job offer that Gibbs had made to him when they had worked the case in Baltimore. When he opened the door he found Gibbs waiting for him.

"At least you're here on time."

Tony just smiled at Gibbs and followed him to the elevator. When they got to the bullpen Gibbs pointed to the desk that was going to be his. "This is your desk and you can put your things there for now."

Gibbs turned towards the elevators again and punched another button to take them to the morgue where he reintroduced Ducky and introduced Gerald, Ducky's helper.

"Good to see you, Ducky." He liked Ducky and really didn't mind his stories, but of course he didn't hear them all. He had heard one in Baltimore.

"Good to see you too, Anthony."

"I have to take him to Abs." Gibbs interrupted them. "Come on DiNozzo."

Gibbs walked back to the elevator and Tony followed. "Now we are going to our forensic scientist. She's Goth." Tony nodded and when they exited the elevator they could hear the music already. Gibbs kept on walking and turned off the music. Just then Abby looked up from the computer.

"I was listening to that."

"You need to fix your hearing, Abs."

"So who's this?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes towards the new Agent.

"His name is Anthony DiNozzo."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard the last name. She wondered if this was her brother Tony.

"Come on, DiNozzo. Let's go." He walked out off and Tony turned and followed him.

----

When they were gone Abby turned towards the computer and started to look for Tony's file. She still remembered her brother and could never forget the day that she was taken away from her brother and she still remembered the battered appearance of her brother as he was taken away.

Robert and Donna DiNozzo brought him up. Robert was Anthony's brother and also Anthony was Tony's father. This was her brother and she didn't notice that it was him and he didn't notice her either. Of course she changed and her last name changed too.

----

Later that day Tony walked towards his car, but didn't get far when he hard the forensic technician call his name.

"Tony, wait up."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Can you come to my place?"

Tony didn't know what to think about that, but said yes he would follow her to her place.

She unlocked the door and let them both in. "Go sit on the couch."

She followed him to the living room and sat on the chair.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes, I am."

"I know that you don't remember me. Not that I blame you because I changed and my last name changed too."

"I don't understand."

"I'm your little sister. You used to call me Abby Cadabby sometimes. The last time that I saw you, you were taken away by ambulance and I was taken to foster care."

"I can't believe that we found each other." He replied in surprise. "My little sister. I take this job because it was bad for me in Baltimore and Gibbs offers me a job. I can't believe that you're my little sister. It's good to see you Abby Cadabby." He said as he got up and hugged his sister.

"I'm glad that we're working together now."

"Me too."

They talked to each other for a long time and then Tony left to his own apartment. He couldn't believe it he and his sister were going to be working together. It was nice to be working with her and finding her after all these years.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to write one more chapter. I hope you like this chapter and Gibbs may be a little OOC in this chapter.

A Long Time Ago

Tony and Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and walked into Abby's lab. Tony smiled as he saw that his little sister was working on something on the computer. She didn't seem to notice that they had just stepped into the lab.

"Abs, do you have the results yet?"

"No, Gibbs. I told you that it would take a while."

"And I told you that I wanted it in two hours."

"You can't rush science, Gibbs. You know that."

"I want those results now, Abs." He said as he walked towards Abby

Tony was suddenly between Abby and Gibbs. "Don't talk to her that way. If you want to talk to someone like that then talk to me that way." He glared at Gibbs who suddenly stopped.

"Tony, he's not going to hit me."

"I don't want to take that chance."

"Believe me, Tony he's not going to hit me."

"I don't want to take the chance with you." He said to Abby, but was glaring at Gibbs.

Abby walked in front of Tony and laid a hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes. "He's not going to hit me, Tony. He never had before and he won't do that now."

Tony placed his hands on Abby's shoulders. "You know that I can't take that chance with you Abby Cadabby."

"Just like a long time ago I knew that he never would hit me."

He hugged his little sister and then stared in her eyes. "Just tell me if he ever does and I'll take care of it."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Gibbs who had been listening to the two? He wondered how they knew each other.

"I guess we should tell you now since you heard that." Abby said.

"Tell me what?"

"Sit down, Gibbs." Abby said pointing at the chair. She turned towards Tony and he looked at her and nodded.

"We knew each other a long time ago before we met at NCIS."

"Ya, I gathered that."

"You see we were brother and sister. We still are, but back then we were raised together. Our father used to physically abuse Tony, but he never laid a hand on me. One day when I was four and he was ten, our dad really beat him up. He was sent to the hospital by ambulance and I was taken into foster care. The Scuito's adopted me and Tony was raised by our Uncle."

Tony was watching Gibbs as his little sister told him their story. He saw that Gibbs kept on looking at Abby and then back to Tony and back again. He didn't know what was going through Gibbs's head after their story.

Gibbs looked between the two siblings and wondered how in the world both of them survived that. Abby in having to see that her brother was abused and for Tony to be abused. He didn't know what to say after the story was done.

"Did they ever take your father away to jail?"

"No, they never did. They were bribed to look the other way, but not so that we were taken away. He didn't want us around after that. He would tell me when I was living with our Uncle that he was glad to have us out of the house. When I was twelve he disowned me and after that my Uncle shipped me off the Military School."

"You mean he still saw you?"

"A couple of times."

"Tony you didn't tell me that."

"I'm sorry, Abby. I guess I didn't want you to worry."

"Did he hit you?"

"Yes, a couple of times when he was there, but nothing as bad as that night."

Abby hugged her big brother. He was always protecting her, but who protected him when he needed it? A tear ran down her cheek as she squeezed him. Tony looked down to her face.

"Abby, don't cry. It's in the past and we are now free of him. " He said as he hugged his little sister. He didn't like to see her cry.

"It's not fair. You protected me all those years ago, but nobody protected you. I'm so sorry, Tony."

"It's okay, Abby. We don't have to worry about him anymore and it's in the past."

"I love you, Tony."

"And I love you too, Abby Cadabby."

"I'm sorry that you two had to grow up like that. I'm glad that both of you came out alright after that."

"Thank you." Both of them said as they turned to smile at him.

"Thank you for telling me about that. I know it must be painful, but thank you for sharing that."

"You're Welcome." Abby said as she hugged her big brother.

"And I can see why you got between me and Abby, Tony. I want you to know that I would never hurt Abby that way."

"I hope not. I love my sister and don't ever want her to go through what I went through."

"Understood and I wouldn't want her to go through that either."

Tony nodded and then Gibbs and Tony left to go back to the bullpen and wait until Abby had results.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I was originally going to have Tony go with them for lunch, but then I decided not to do that and decided to do this chapter instead.

A Long Time Ago

Tony got up out of his chair and walked up to the elevator where McGee was currently standing. McGee looked back to Tony as he stepped besides him.

"You going to lunch with Abby?"

"Yes."

Tony nodded towards McGee and then both of them stepped into the elevator when the doors opened. When the doors closed and began it's decent Tony pushed the stop button.

"I want you to listen to me. I will only tell you this once. Do not hurt Abby. If you ever do hurt her than you will have to answer to me and then I will make you wish that you've never been born. Do you understand me?" Tony looked into McGee's eyes.

"Yes, but I don't understand why you are telling me this?"

"You don't need to understand. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't."

"Good." Tony nodded and then pushed the stop button.

He watched as the elevators doors open and then watched as McGee made his way towards his sister's lab. He pushed the button to go back upstairs and then went back to his desk in the bullpen and sat down. Kate and Gibbs looked up at him as he sat down, but he just smiled at them and then turned to the folder that he had taken out of his desk and started writing in it.

------

Meanwhile at the restaurant.

"What's the matter, Timmy?"

"Nothing, Abby."

"Are you sure? You seem to be thinking about something."

"I am."

"What is it? Spill Timmy."

"Tony kind of threatened me when I was going to see you to take you to lunch. He said that if I hurt you than I would wish that I've never been born."

"Aww, that's so sweet of Tony."

"What?"

"He doesn't want you to hurt me."

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that, but he doesn't." She thought of something and then decided to call her brother. It was time for them to tell Tim know that they were brother and sister. She pulled out her phone and rang her brother.

"It's Abby. Meet me today after work in the lab."

"Goodbye then. See you later."

"Don't worry, Timmy. I have it worked out."

McGee nodded and wondered if she would yell at Tony.

----

Later that night.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his sister's lab and noticed that there was no music. He wondered what she wanted.

"Hey, Tony." Abby said as she ran up and hugged her brother. He hugged her back and then noticed that McGee was here too.

"What's going on, Abs?"

"It's time."

"Are you sure?" He looked at McGee and then back at his sister.

"Yes." She said. She whispered into his ear. "I won't tell him about that you were abused."

"Thank you." He whispered back. He sat in one of the chairs that were near the computer.

"McGee I have something to tell you. You see the reason why Tony threatened you is because he's my brother. He wants to make sure that you won't hurt me."

"Now I understand why you threatened me. You have my word, Tony that I would never hurt your sister."

"Thank you." Tony nodded He got up and hugged his little sister. "See you later, Abby Cadabby."

"Bye, Tony. I love you." She said as she hugged him.

"I love you too, Abby Cadabby."

Tony walked to the elevator then went back to bullpen to pick up his backpack and then went back downstairs to get into his car. He hoped that McGee and his sister would have a good relationship because she needed it after the childhood that they had. Yes, their Dad never hit her, but it wouldn't have been easy to listen, or see your brother being abused.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to do one on Flesh and Blood, but do it a bit differently. Tony and Abby's father will come to NCIS, but he is not involved in the case like he was in the show.

A Long Time Ago.

Tony and Gibbs were staring at the person that they were talking to in MTAC. When they were done they turned to leave the room. He noticed that McGee was standing there.

"You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see."

Tony stared at McGee and then turned to the door and walked towards it. He stood at the railing and dropped to his haunches to see who was talking to Ziva. He hadn't heard that voice for a long time and he wondered why he was there.

He saw that Ziva was listening to his father and then turn to look at them.

"What are you doing here, Dad?"

"Hello, Junior."

Tony blinked at his father and then got up to walk towards the elevators. He didn't want to go down the stairs, but use the elevator. He stopped it between floors and turned to McGee.

"I want you to take Abby and take her out. Take her to lunch, or shopping. Just don't bring her back until I call."

"Okay," McGee looked at Tony wondering what that was about.

Tony took out his phone and called his sister. "I want you to go with McGee. You are going to lunch right now."

He listened to what his sister had to say. "No, I can't go with you. I have something to do here. See you later." He shut the phone and put it back into his pocket. He then turned the elevator back on and got out.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Alone it was always father, but when they around someone it was Dad.

"Hello, Junior. I need to talk to you."

"Fine talk."

"Not here. Somewhere else."

"Okay. Come with me then." He led him towards one of the interrogation rooms.

He closed the door when his Dad entered.

"Why are you here, Father?"

"I need money and I know that you have money. I want your money."

"My money. Why would I give you that?"

"Because I said so, Junior."

"And If I say no?"

His father stalked towards him. "Listen you ungrateful brat. I raised you from a child. I clothed you and fed you."

"No, you beat me up as a child and sent me to the hospital."

"Shut up, Junior." He slapped his son.

"Nice, Father."

----

McGee and Abby sat at one of the tables in front of the Café they were suddenly in front of. They were drinking coffee and eating a sandwich.

"So why did Tony want me to go with you for lunch?"

"Because your father was there."

"What? He's here? I have to go to Tony."

"No, Abby you can't. He told me to keep you here."

"You don't understand, Timmy."

"Then make me understand."

"I promised that nobody would know, but Gibbs, but you do need to know. The reason why we weren't raised together and the Scuito's adopted me. It was because our Dad used to beat up on Tony. He never hit me, but one day he beat him up so much that he was taken away by ambulance and I was taken to foster care."

"I am so sorry Abby. That is why he threatened me. He didn't want me to hurt you the way he was hurt by your Dad."

"Yes."

"We have to go to Tony." She said as she got up.

"No, Abby. He's trying to protect you, Abby. He doesn't want you father to know who you really are. That you are his daughter."

"Like I told Tony. I knew that he would never hurt me."

"It doesn't matter. Tony would kill me if I let you go back there now."

"I can't take this." She sat back down. She knew that Tony was trying to protect her, but who was going to protect her brother?

-----

Tony rubbed the red spot that still was on his cheek. Gibbs had told him that Ziva told him that his father was at NCIS and had found where they were. Gibbs wanted to cuff and arrest DiNozzo Sr because he hit a federal agent, but Tony told him not to. He would give his father his money and then hopefully he would be out of their lives. He watched as his father left the building and then leave in his car. He made sure that he was far away and then took out his phone.

"It's safe for both of you to come back." He talked into the phone and then hung up. He walked back into the bullpen.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs said as he sat down.

"I'm fine."

---

Abby didn't go down to her lab she followed McGee up to the bullpen to see her brother.

"Tony." She shouted and ran up to her brother. She hugged him and then noticed that he had a bruise.

"Hey, Abs."

"Is this what I think that is?"

"Yes."

"Tony, what happened?"

"Our father happened."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Gibbs came in before anything else could happen."

Abby walked up to Gibbs and hugged him. "Thank you for helping my brother."

"You're Welcome."

"At least there's someone to protect him."

She went back to Tony and hugged him. "Let's have a movie night, tonight Tony."

"I would love that." Tony said. He was a little worried about tomorrow that he would have to give his father the money that he wanted, but knew that it would be all right because Gibbs would there with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Long Time Ago

Tony stepped out of his car and locked it. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day today. He was about to walk towards the headquarters when he was stopped by McGee's voice.

"Tony, wait up."

"What is it, McGee?" Tony asked as he turned towards his friend. Abby had told him that she had told McGee that he was abused as a child. She was worried that he would be angry with her because she told McGee, but he could never be angry with her. He loved her too much to ever be angry with her.

"I love your sister and I want to ask her to marry her, but I wanted to ask your permission first." McGee said looking Tony in the eyes.

Tony smiled as he said. "You're a good man McGee and I like you. I give you permission to marry my sister. If she says yes. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Tony. It means a lot to me."

"So when are you going to pop the question?"

"This Saturday. I am going to cook dinner for her and then ask her."

Tony nodded. "Good for you, McGee. She loves you, you know that right?"

"And I love her too."

"Good. Let's go in before Gibbs fires both of us." He walked away from McGee and towards the building.

McGee smiled as he turned the computer on and then began to make plans on what to cook, or maybe he should just get something from a restaurant. He hoped that Abby would say yes, but worried that she would say no. He was glad that Tony gave his permission. He wasn't going to ask Tony if he could marry his sister, but remembered what his Dad said to him. His Dad was old fashioned and told him that he should ask a woman's father for permission, but since Abby's biological father was no longer in the picture and her adoptive father had died he had to ask her brother. His Mom and Dad had already met Abby and they both liked her.

-----

Saturday

McGee served the dessert and then waited until they were both done. He had then cleared the plates and put them on the counter next to the sink. He then took out the ring box and made his way towards the table. He kneeled down on one knee.

"Abby, I love you and want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She leaped up and hugged McGee. "I can't wait to tell Tony and show him the ring."

"He knows that I was going to ask you, but I didn't show him the ring."

"You told him?"

"I asked if I could marry you."

"Oh, that's so sweet, McGee."

During the next few days they had set a date and were planning for the big day. Tony would give her away and walk with her down the isle. One of McGee's friends was going to be his best man. McGee had asked Gibbs, but he had declined.

Sarah, McGee's sister was going to be the bridesmaid. His parents were going to help with the cost of the wedding along with Abby's Mom and Tony.

Abby was happy and sad. She had wished that Tony and her had a happy childhood where they had a good Dad that loved them. Not one that terrorized her brother and her to an extent by abusing her brother and she had to watch. She remembered one day when she was talking to Tony. He had said that he was sorry that she didn't get a chance to have a normal childhood and that they weren't raised together. She had told him that at least their Dad didn't abuse her. He had told her that even if she wasn't abused she still had to see her brother being abused. That was a form of abuse too.

------

Months had come and gone and it was almost the big day. They had a rehearsal dinner at one of the restaurants. He watched as his sister interacts with McGee and his family and with her adoptive family. He raised the beer to his lips and took a sip. He was happy for his little sister. He was happy that she had a happy childhood and finally had the chance to have a happily ever after. He knew that a happily ever after wasn't in the cards for him. He had never told his sister, but their Uncle had physically abused him too. Especially when his father was around.

Gibbs was there watching Abby and McGee and then turned his head to watch his senior agent watch them too. He wondered what was going on inside Tony's head. He knew that Tony was happy for his sister.

Tony turned his head and saw that Gibbs was watching him and he smiled at him then turned to his beer again. He picked it up again and drank the whole thing.

-----

He led his baby sister down the isle and handed her off to McGee. He smiled at the two of them and then moved to his spot. He watched them as they exchanged vows and then kiss as the ceremony closed. He was very happy for them. They were going to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. He had never told his sister that his Uncle had taken him on one of his many business trips and he had left him there for two days.

After the wedding they made their way towards the reception hall and had sat down at their assigned tables. Tony sat down and looked around. Gibbs sat down next to him and Ziva sat down next to Gibbs. He liked the banter that he shared with Ziva, but didn't like her that way. Yes, she was beautiful, but that was it. He smiled as the bride and groom made their way towards their table. He knew that he should have been at that table too, but he had declined. He was better sitting down here. His sister looked beautiful in her wedding dress. He watched as she looked towards him and smiled at him and he smiled back. She then turned back towards Sarah who was still talking to her. He got up and made his way towards the bar that was open. He grabbed a beer and made his way back to the table. He took off the top and drank from the bottle.

When the food was ready they made their way towards the buffet table and piled food on their plates. Sitting down once again he ate his food and then made his way towards the bar again and got himself another beer. Then the cake came out and the bride and groom fed each other the cake and then it was cut and the others made their way towards the table to grab a slice. Tony thought that the cake was good.

Abby came by to say goodbye to Tony and the rest of the team. They would be going on their honeymoon. She had kissed her brother on the cheek and made her way towards her husband's side. Tony sat there for a few minutes later and then got up to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Long Time Ago

Tony stared in awe as he saw the dugout and the baseball field. He had always wanted to go to a baseball game, but had never gotten the chance to. When he was younger he had always liked watching baseball, football and basketball and had even been on the football and basketball team.

His sister and McGee were on their honeymoon and so they really didn't have that much to do. Gibbs had told him that they were going to a baseball game and he had been surprised when Gibbs had told him. His and Abby's father had never taken them to a baseball game and his Uncle wasn't the kind of guy to take him to any kind of game either.

They stuffed themselves with hotdogs, nachos and other things that the vendors were selling. He smiled as the home team and the other team took the field as the national anthem was sung and they said play ball. As the game came to an end he was very happy that Gibbs had invited him to go and was happy that the home team had won.

"Thank you, Gibbs. I really enjoyed the game and the food and I had fun."

"You're Welcome, Tony. I'm glad that you had fun."

Tony was spending the night at Gibbs house after the game because it was a late game. He had already put his bag into the extra room before they made their way to the game. He would go home and be ready for the workday on Monday. They had gotten a temporary forensic scientist and field agent. They were okay, but they weren't Abby and Tim.

He was happy for the two newlyweds. He was happy that his little sister found happiness and had gotten married. He wondered if he would ever find that happiness and get married too. He dated a lot, but knew that the many girlfriends that he had dated weren't marriage material.

When he awoke the next day he smiled, as he smelt waffles. Gibbs was up and making him breakfast. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs as the waffles were just being set on the table.

"Good morning, Tony."

"Good morning, Gibbs."

They talked as they ate and Tony helped with the dishes. When they were dried and put away Gibbs asked him if he wanted to help him with the boat. He said yes they both made their way towards the basement. He remembered before when he rubbed the ribs of the boat, but he had never helped him with the boat.

"Are you sure that you want me to help? I might mess it up."

"You'll do fine, Tony." Gibbs said as he handed him a sander. He then told him how to sand and watched him for a while. "See you're doing fine." Gibbs said as he made his way to the second sander, picked it up and made his way towards the boat again.

They worked in silence for an hour and then they quit. "See you did a great job and didn't mess up once."

Tony smiled at him. "Thank you." He said as he set the sander down. They both went back upstairs and watched some T.V. then it was time for Tony to leave.

"Thank you Gibbs for yesterday. For the baseball game and the food. I had a good time. Thank you for letting me help you with your boat."

"You're welcome. Have you ever been to a professional baseball game?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't been to a professional basketball and football game either."

"Well we'll have to fix that. When it's time for basketball and football we'll have to make time and go to one."

"That sounds good. Thank you Gibbs for everything."

"You're welcome, Tony."

Tony turned and walked to his car and made his way towards his apartment. He showered and got dressed. He really did have a good time and couldn't wait to tell Abby what happened. He then sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. He watched one of his many DVD's.

When the movie was done he put it back into the case and then put it back. When it was dinnertime he ordered a pizza and when he was done he put the leftovers into the fridge. He would eat some of it for breakfast the next day. Abby and Tim were already back and were tired. She had called him when they got back home and would be back to work tomorrow. It was when he just stepped into his apartment. He couldn't wait because he really didn't like the new agent and the forensic scientist seemed like she was a little too attracted to him. He had tended to avoid the lab, but sometimes it wasn't possible.

---

Monday.

Tony made his way towards the bullpen and threw his backpack into its usual place and then sat down in his chair. He turned the computer on and then looked up when he heard the door ding. He saw Ziva make her way towards her own desk. Gibbs made his way towards his own desk and sat down. When the door opened out stepped Abby and Tim.

"Tony." Abby said as she ran towards her brother.

Tony smiled at his sister and got up and caught her as she launched herself to him. "Hey, Abby. I am so glad to see you." He said as he hugged his sister. Then he let her down and turned to Tim. "Hey, Tim. Good to see you too." He shook his hand. Then turned back to his sister. "I have to talk to you, Abby." He said as he turned to Gibbs.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll call you if we have a case." He watched as brother and sister made their way towards the elevator. He knew what Tony was going to tell Abby.

"Good to see both of you back." Gibbs said as he smirked.

"Good to be back, boss." Tim said as he made his way towards his desk.

---

Downstairs.

The two siblings made their way to the lab and both went to the second room of the lab. Abby smiled as she saw her brother's excitement.

"Gibbs took me to a professional baseball game and I got to work on his boat. I was afraid that I might mess it up, but I didn't. When we went to the baseball game we stuffed ourselves with hotdogs, nacho and other food."

"Seems to me like you had fun."

"Oh, I did. How was Hawaii?" He asked.

"It was fun. We even went on a few tours."

He smiled and asked where they went to on their tours, but his phone rang and it was time to go back to work.

"See you later, Tony."

"Okay, Abby Cadabby." He smiled and hugged his sister again. She too smiled at him and watched as he left the lab. She was glad that Gibbs made time out to spend time with her brother. He needed a good father figure in his life and was glad that Gibbs could give that to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Long Time Ago

Tony sat at his desk working on one of the cold cases the team was working on. Suddenly he looked up and looked around. McGee who was now his brother in law was busy typing away, Gibbs was reading something in a folder and Ziva was talking on the phone. He could feel something was wrong and then suddenly it clicked. It was Abby. He got up and made his way toward the stairway door because he didn't want to wait for the elevator. He stopped in the doorway as he saw their father and Abby talking to each other. He didn't want their father to be suspicious if he didn't already know that Abby was his daughter.

"Hello, Sir."

"Hello, Anthony. You didn't tell me that you found your sister."

"How did you know that she's your daughter?"

"I paid a lot of money to find my daughter. The daughter that should have lived with me."

"She would have lived with us if you haven't of abused me."

"I would have never hurt Abby, Anthony."

"No by hurting me you hurt her."

"How could that be?"

"If you were her brother and knew that she was abused by your father. Wouldn't that hurt you?"

"You are right, but I am not her brother you are. I do not care about how you feel."

Tony stepped between both of them shielding his sister from their father. "Leave now. I don't ever want to see you around Abby again."

"She's my daughter. I have a right to see my daughter."

"No. She's not your daughter anymore. She is Gloria and Gabriel's daughter. They are the one's that are her parents. They are the one's that raised her and gave her a good life where she didn't have to be scared."

"Look you ungrateful brat. I gave you and your sister a roof under your head."

"You were the one's that we were fearful of. We were both scared of you. We had to hide because of you. Doesn't that tell you something?"

DiNozzo Senior walked out of the lab and Tony turned to Abby. "Are you alright, Abby?"

"I'm fine, Tony."

Tony hugged his sister. "I'm going to tell McGee Abby. He needs to know that our Dad knows that you're his daughter and he came to see you. I don't want to see you hurt because of me, Abs."

"I love you, Tony."

"And I love you too, Abby Cadabby." Tony replied. He would also have to tell Gibbs about what happened. He couldn't afford not to tell them what happened. He might even have to tell Ziva, so she would be able to protect his sister in case anything happened.

"Abby, we need to tell Ziva."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Abby."

Luckily the confrontation between the siblings and their father was in the room that there were no cameras. He didn't want to think of what might have happened if there was a camera recording their conversation.

"Okay, then. Call her down today."

Tony took his cell phone out and called Ziva and she said she would be there in a minute.

Ziva wondered why Tony would call her down to Abby's lab. She had also been told to bring down Gibbs and McGee.

Both Abby and Tony were in the second room waiting for them to get there.

"What is it Abby? Are you okay?" McGee asked.

"We'll get to that in a minute, Probie. We need to tell Ziva something first and then we'll tell you what happened." Tony said to McGee and then turned to Ziva.

"I think it's time for you to know something. You see Abby and I are brother and sister. A long time ago we were raised together, but our Dad beat me up and the authorities took us away from him. Abby was adopted and I stayed at my Uncle's house. When I came from Baltimore Abby recognized my name and told me that she was my sister. I never thought that I would actually find her again and there she was working at the same place I would be working at. I've always wondered what happened to her because I missed my little sister and I hoped that she had a good life and she did. Gibbs and McGee already know this. The reason why I told you was because today our Dad was here and he knew that Abby was his daughter. I was hoping that you would help me look after her along with Gibbs and McGee. Make sure that she is safe from our Dad. He would probably take her to get to me."

"I understand and I will help keep Abby safe."

"Thank you Ziva."

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"I was sitting in the bullpen when I thought I felt something. I went downstairs to Abby's lab and saw our Dad talking to Abby. He told us that he knew that Abby was his daughter. I don't want him near her and I told him to leave and he did."

"I will watch out for her." McGee said.

"Thank you, Probie."

"As well I" Gibbs said.

"Thank you. I will make sure that she is all right too. I can't afford to have anything happen to my little sister." He gave Abby a smile and she smiled back.

"Okay, let's get back to work." Gibbs barked "Abby if you need anything just call me, okay."

"Alright bossman." Abby said as she watched them all walk out of her lab. She hoped that with so many people watching her that nothing would happen to her. She knew that their Dad would never harm her, but would he harm her to get back at Tony? She hoped not.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I've decided to put in a Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter in this story. I know it's not Thanksgiving yet, or even Christmas. They might be short which is why I thought I'd put them together.

A Long Time Ago

Tony watched as his sister talked to her husband about plans for Thanksgiving. They were going to McGee's parents house and Sarah was going to be there too. He would have to be alone this Thanksgiving. He remembered years past when they found out that they were brother and sister. Abby had came over with the Turkey and everything else for Thanksgiving. He helped peel the potatoes, so Abby could make mashed potatoes. She had made stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy and cranberries out of a can. The turkey turned out really good for their first Thanksgiving together as family.

Maybe he would have leftover pizza for Thanksgiving this year since they probably wouldn't be open for Thanksgiving. He tried to keep on working, but his thoughts kept on drifting towards that he was going to be alone again for Thanksgiving.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes and you haven't responded."

"Sorry, Abs. I was Just thinking what I was going to do for Thanksgiving."

"Your not going to the McGee's with us?"

"I'm not invited Abby. I'm not family."

"You're my family. You're my brother."

"They don't know that. The McGee's would wonder why you are dragging along a co worker and pity me."

"Then we'll tell them that you're my brother."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. It wouldn't be a Thanksgiving without my brother. I wouldn't leave you alone for any Holiday." She said as she hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I just thought that with a new husband you wouldn't want me around anymore."

"Tony, you are my brother. You're my blood. Yes, McGee's my husband, but you are my family and don't you forget that." She smiled at her brother as she hugged him again.

"Got it, Abs." He smiled back at his little sister.

Thanksgiving came and went. The McGee's welcomed into their home and made him feel welcomed. They knew that he was Abby's brother and they were all right with that. He had fun listening about stories when Tim and Sarah were children. He enjoyed those stories. He loved hearing about other people's childhoods. He even tried to ask Jackson about Gibbs childhood when they were in Stillwater.

They had even invited him over for Christmas and to have dinner with them. He thanked the McGee's and left with a smile on his face. Abby snuck up by him.

"See I knew that they would like you."

"You were right, Abby."

Christmas

Tony wrapped his last gift and placed them on the table. He had brought presents not only for Abby, but for The McGee's and Tim too. He hoped that they liked them. He was a little nervous because he wasn't sure that they would like their presents. McGee had helped him by telling what his Mom, Dad and Sarah liked.

He had also gotten gifts for Gibbs and Ziva too. He had already given his gifts to them yesterday and told them not to open them until Christmas.

A couple of days later it was time to go to the McGee's house. He had gotten dressed and put the gifts into a bag, then picked up his keys and wallet. He turned off the lights and left to go to his car. He made his way towards the house and knocked on the door.

"Merry Christmas, Probie." Tony grinned at Tim

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Tim grinned back at Tony.

Abby heard her brother and ran towards him.

"Tony, you made it." She said as she hugged her brother.

"Abs, can't breathe."

"Sorry, Tony." She smiled and let him go and noticed that he had a bag in his hand. "What is that, Tony?"

"Presents for Mr. Mrs. McGee, you, Tim and Sarah."

"You can put them under the tree." McGee said as he nodded towards the living room.

The presents were put under the tree and Tony sat down. He watched the interactions of the McGee's and their children. This is how Christmas should be. It shouldn't be about fear, but about family and celebrating.

Once again the McGee's surprised him. They had adopted him as one of their own. He was surprised that they would want him to be apart of their family. He couldn't believe that someone besides his sister would want him in their family.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Long Time Ago

It was a rainy day that day that Abby was kidnapped. Abby had gone to get something from the store after she finished in her lab. Ziva, Gibbs, McGee and Tony were almost done with their work. They still had to write their reports, so they could close the case that they had just finished. Tony's phone suddenly rang and he looked at who was calling him. It was Abby and he wondered why she was calling.

"Hello, Anthony."

Tony sat there in shock. Their father had Abby.

"Where's Abby? You lay a finger on her head you are a dead man."

"You should know by now that I would never hurt her. I love my child. You on the other hand I don't care for. Meet me at this address and come alone. I'll release her as soon as you set foot in the house."

Tony shut the phone and gathered his things. "Tony, what happened?"

"Our Dad has Abby. He says to come alone and he'll release Abby. Please let me do this if anything happened to her I'll never forgive myself."

"What's the address, Tony?"

"Please don't come and don't follow me. He said that he would release her. If something happens to me take care of her."

"Tony, the address." Gibbs barked out and glared at his senior field agent.

Tony wrote down the address and gave it to Gibbs and left. Gibbs got up too and made his way towards the elevator.

"Boss?"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get Abby. Come on McGee." Tim grinned happy that he was going to be allowed to go get his wife.

When they got to the address they just saw Tony go into the house and Abby walk out. The two siblings exchanged hugs and then Tony faced his father.

"Well, what did you want that was so important?" Tony said as he glanced around the room. There were three people in the room with his father.

"It's time for you to learn a lesson, Anthony."

"You had Abby kidnapped and I'm the one who needs a lesson."

"Don't talk back to me." Senior said as he walked up to his son and slapped him. After that he signaled his friends to beat up on Tony too.

"Abby, I want you to stay here and lock the doors. If I think what's happening in there that Tony's going to need help."

"Go save my brother, Gibbs." She watched as her and her brother's father figure go towards the house and watched her husband walk besides Gibbs. Gibbs broke down the door and told the men to freeze.

Tony and Abby's father didn't freeze and kicked his son once again in the stomach.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent." Gibbs said. He called for backup and waited for the others to come and arrest the others. They would be safe from hurting Tony and Abby again.

Tony was sore from the men kicking his stomach. He had a cut over his eye from one of the men's rings caught his eye. He had bruises on his face too. It would be a couple of weeks until he was healed, but he was glad that he was safe from his Father and his sister would never get hurt from their father again. They even had done some other things to keep him in jail for a very long time. Gibbs was happy that the two siblings could go on with their life and not have to look over their shoulders. Tony and Abby were happy that they would never have to see their father again.

The End


End file.
